


If Found, Please Return to Jaehyun

by merryofsoul



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Jaehyun will track down this library book no matter what it takes.





	If Found, Please Return to Jaehyun

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tullycat for the beta and the freaking perfect title!!! ♡ And thank you to helicases for introducing me to these boys in the first place! ♡♡♡ I wanted to write a little fic to celebrate Hweseung's 1st debut anniversary, so I went into some saved prompts I have and this is the first thing that caught my eye! So it's completely random, but I hope it's enjoyable anyway! 
> 
> The prompt: You're overdue on this book and I want it so I'm tracking you the fuck down.

 

“What do you mean it’s still checked out?” Jaehyun whispers in horror. “I need it for my paper.”

 

The student worker behind the desk shrugs. “Sorry. It was due two weeks ago but it still hasn’t been checked back in.”

 

Jaehyun scowls. “Well, who has it?”

 

The girl narrows her eyes. “I can’t say.” 

 

Jaehyun stares at her in dismay before slumping down in defeat.

 

“Can you check the recent returns?” Jaehyun flutters his eyelashes as he asks. He knows he looks rough today because he actually had to wear his glasses and his hair is tucked back under a snapback, but he knows his eyelashes are powerful. The girl stares at him, seemingly unaffected, but sighs and gets up to check anyway. Jaehyun waits until she’s safely out of sight in the office behind the circulation desk before grabbing the monitor and turning it toward him. Just like he’d hoped, the page for the book is still open, and at the bottom of the page — the student’s name.. 

 

“Yoo Hweseung I am coming for you,” Jaehyun mutters. 

 

“Jaehyun?” Kwangjin pops up behind him and grabs his backpack to pull him away from the desk. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Saving my grade,” Jaehyun announces as the student worker comes back from the office and spots him at the monitor. 

 

“Hey!” The reprimand is sharp, but Jaehyun is already backing away from the desk. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

 

“Distract her!” Jaehyun yells at Kwangjin, and then turns to escape. 

 

He has one Yoo Hweseung to track down. 

 

*

 

It doesn’t take Jaehyun long to find Hweseung in the school directory which tells him where to find Hweseung’s mailbox in the lobby of his dorm. He slips into the dorm behind two freshmen who hold the door open for him without questioning if he lives in the building or not. He follows them to the boys side of the building and sets off down the first hallway. It’s five floors, with about ten rooms per floor, so that’s only fifty doors he has to look at.

 

There are handmade signs decorating each door, which Jaehyun scans quickly as he makes his way down the hallway. No Hweseung on the first floor, so he takes the stairs to the second floor two at a time. His phone vibrates as he hits the first landing, and he’s so busy looking at it that he accidentally bumps into someone. 

 

“Ah!” Jaehyun shrieks, startled, and loses his grip on his phone. 

 

“Oh, sorry!” The strangers miraculously catches Jaehyun’s phone before it can fall to the ground and holds it out to him with a grin. “Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s fine,” Jaehyun says, and then gets a good look at the guy. He’s just Jaehyun’s type, with a sweet smile and a dorky striped sweater. He’s cute as shit, and if Jaehyun wasn’t on a mission, he’d already be asking for the guy’s number. But he has a book to track down and a paper to write. Just this one time his grades take priority. 

 

“Are you okay?” the guy asks, looking concerned at Jaehyun’s prolonged silence. 

 

“I’m on a mission!” Jaehyun announces. “I can’t be distracted!”

 

“Okay?” the guy says with a laugh. “Good luck, I guess.” 

 

Jaehyun grins in thanks, not too distracted that he can’t lay down a little charm, and the guy flushes cutely before ducking past Jaehyun and down the stairs. Jaehyun grins and hums to himself as he continues on his way.

 

Yoo Hweseung’s door is the third down on the left, but there’s no response when Jaehyun knocks. He gives it a few minutes, just in case Hweseung is napping or has headphones in, and then knocks again. A door across the hall opens and a guy pops his head out. 

 

“If you’re looking for Hweseungie, he left a little while ago,” the guy says. Jaehyun groans and bounces his head off Hweseung’s door before heading for the stairs again. He finally checks his phone and sees he has a few texts from Hun. 

 

**Hun**

_ Where are you?? _

_ I thought we were meeting for dinner _

 

**Jaehyun**

_ I’m on a mission _

 

**Hun**

_ …… _

_ I’m not sure I wanna know _

 

**Jaehyun**

_ It’s going poorly _

_ I need sustenance  _

 

*****

 

“So you had all semester to write this paper.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you waited until the weekend before it was due to start.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And now another student has the book you need.”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jaehyun snaps. “Why are you just repeating everything I’ve already said?”

 

“Because it’s ridiculous,” Hun replies. “You got yourself into this mess.”

 

“Where’s my sympathy?”

 

“You’ll get none from me,” Hun replies. Jaehyun scowls and slurps his noodles viciously. He gets a dirty look and napkins thrown in his face for his antics.

 

“Me either,” Kwangjin says, settling down into the seat next to Hun and pressing a kiss on his cheek. It’s hard for Hun to scowl at Jaehyun when he’s smiling like that, and Jaehyun makes a face at their PDA. “He left me to get yelled at by Jimin.”

 

“I thought you’d charm your way out of it,” Jaehyun replies, mouth full of noodles. Kwangjin pulls a disgusted face and Jaehyun responds in kind before closing his mouth and chewing properly. 

 

“It has to be someone in your class,” Hun says. “Can’t you ask around?” 

 

Jaehyun tips his face further down into his bowl, but his silence says everything. 

 

“You don’t know any of them, do you?” Kwangjin asks delightedly. 

 

“It’s an eight am,” Jaehyun groans. “I barely know myself at that hour. Plus, I forget my glasses half the time and have to sit in the front to see the board. Even if I saw them, I wouldn’t recognize them.”

 

“Pathetic,” Hun mutters. 

 

Seunghyub chooses that moment to arrive, throwing an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders as he drops down next to him.

 

“What did I miss?” He asks with a grin. 

 

Kwangjin just laughs while Hun gestures to Jaehyun with a exasperated shake of his head. Jaehyun turns to Seunghyub with a sheepish smile.

 

“Hypothetically, how much does a final research paper count toward a grade?”

 

Seunghyub squints at him. “Uhhh, whatever the syllabus says? Usually twenty-five percent?” 

 

“Cool,” Jaehyun responds. “Good. Awesome.” He stands and swings his bag over his shoulder before collecting his tray. He has some freaking out and crying to do, and he doesn’t really want to do it in public. “My life is ruined.”

 

“What’s going on?” Seunghyub asks. He looks like he’s trying not to laugh, and Jaehyun kind of wants to punch him in the face. 

 

“I’m going to fail my class,” Jaehyun says. “And then I’m going to hunt down Yoo Hweseung and make him sorry he ruined my life.” 

 

“So not his fault,” Hun mutters at the same time that Seunghyub asks, “What does Hweseungie have to do with this?” 

 

Jaehyun drops his tray. 

 

*

 

Jaehyun was wrong before. He doesn’t want to punch Seunghyub in the face, he wants to kiss him right on the mouth. 

 

After cleaning up the mess he’d made and fleeing the dining hall, Jaehyun drags a pouting and hungry Seunghyub outside and buys him street meat. Once Seunghyub is munching happily, Jaehyun demands, “You know my nemesis?” 

 

Hun and Kwangjin, who seem to have tagged along only to see how this whole thing plays out, both start cackling. 

 

“Hweseungie is sweet?” Seunghyub replies. “How is he your nemesis?” 

 

“He doesn’t return his library books on time,” Jaehyun grumbles. “Hyung, I’ll fail if I don’t get that book.” 

 

“Jaehyun, don’t pretend you’ve ever checked out a library book before,” Seunghyub snarks. Jaehyun shuts down for a second as Kwangjin and Hun howl in laughter and push him back and forth. 

 

“Funny,” Jaehyun says. He turns his attention back to Seunghyub. “How do you know him anyway?” 

 

“Performance club,” Seunghyub replies. “Which you’d know if you had come to any meetings this year.”

 

Jaehyun scowls. He really has been trying harder on his studies this semester, and that means less time for fun things, like parties and club meetings. He’s missed out on so much this semester by being responsible, only for that responsibility to come back and bite him in the ass. 

 

“How do you not know him though?” Seunghyub asks. “He performed at that open mic night we went to, a few after me.”

 

Jaehyun frowns. 

 

“Jaehyun. I pointed him out to you.”

 

Jaehyun makes a face. “I might not have been wearing my glasses that time either.”

 

Seunghyub shakes his head. “You loved his voice though. He hit that six note run?”

 

Jaehyun does remember that. Those high notes have been haunting his dreams. 

 

“Angel Voice is Yoo Hweseung?” Jaehyun demands. “Angel Voice is my nemesis?”

 

Kwangjin snorts. “That’s about it for me,” he says. He grabs Hun by the hand and drags him away. “Good luck with your paper, you idiot.”

 

Jaehyun rounds on Seunghyub. “Since you know him, you can help me track him down, right hyung?” 

 

Seunghyub narrows his eyes at Jaehyun. “Why should I? You just called him your nemesis. I’m kind of afraid of what you’ll do to him.”

 

Jaehyun clasps his hands together and pulls out the full pout. “Seunghyub hyung. Please. You’re my only hope.”

 

Seunghyub assesses Jaehyun while he considers it. There’s a beady look in his eyes that Jaehyun doesn’t love, but at this point he’s too desperate to refuse whatever Seunghyub demands. 

 

“Crab coquette,” Seunghyub says.

 

“Done,” Jaehyun agrees quickly. 

 

“For a week.”

 

A high-pitched whine leaves Jaehyun’s throat before he can stop it, but he quickly backtracks and clears his throat at Seunghyub’s raised eyebrow. 

 

“Fine. A week of crab coquette.”

 

Seunghyub grins and slaps Jaehyun on the shoulder. “Follow me, young padawan.”

 

*

 

Jaehyun is back at the library. 

 

“I texted him,” Seunghyub says. “He should meet us here soon.”

 

“Please just check to make sure Jimin isn’t working anymore,” Jaehyun insists, pushing Seunghyub toward the door.  “She’ll eat me.”

 

Seunghyub laughs, but goes in shaking his head. Jaehyun leans against the bike rack outside while he waits. 

 

“Hey!” Jaehyun looks up to see a cute smile and striped sweater. It’s the guy he’d bumped into at Hweseung’s dorm. “How’s your mission going?”

 

Jaehyun grins. “It’s almost completed. My nemesis did a lot to try and make me fail, but I’m going to beat him.”

 

“Ooo, a nemesis,” the guy says, laughing as he adjusts the straps of his backpack. “I’ve always wanted a nemesis.”

 

“You’re too cute to have a nemesis,” Jaehyun says. The guy flushes a bright red and Jaehyun chokes a little when he realizes what he said. 

 

“Sorry,” Jaehyun apologizes. “I mean, you are cute, so I’m not sorry for telling you that? But sorry for just blurting it out like that.” He laughs awkwardly at himself, but the guy doesn’t seem like he minds. His whole face is scrunched up in a smile.  _ Cute, cute, cute _ . Jaehyun stares at him awkwardly, wondering if  _ now _ is the time he should ask for the guy’s number. He should probably get his name first. 

 

Jaehyun snaps out of his daze when Seunghyub pushes his way out of the library.

 

“Hey—” Jaehyun starts, but he’s interrupted by the guy saying, “Hey hyung!” 

 

Jaehyun looks between the two of them in confusion and sees Seunghyub doing the same thing. 

 

“Jaehyun? I thought you didn’t know Hweseung?”

 

The guy — Hweseung,  _ Yoo Hweseung _ , aka Jaehyun’s  _ nemesis _ — looks at Jaehyun curiously. His face turns worried when he sees the way Jaehyun is gaping at him. 

 

“ _ You _ ?” Jaehyun hisses. 

 

Hweseung blinks. “Did I do something?”

 

“You didn’t return your library book,” Jaehyun replies shrilly.

 

Hweseung frowns. “Are they sending people to collect them now? I didn’t know they’d do that, I didn’t mean to cause anyone any extra work.” He slides his backpack off his shoulders and unzips it. “I just needed to finish my paper.”

 

Hweseung takes the book out — the book! — and hands it to Jaehyun. Jaehyun stares at it for a second, not believing that he actually has what he’s been hunting down all day. 

 

“That...is the book you were talking about, right?” Hweseung asks. “I don’t have any others checked out.”

 

“You two have class together?” Seunghyub asks. “Jaehyun...how did you not know that?”

 

“I was wondering about that,” Hweseung says. “When I ran into you at the dorm I recognized you from class, but you didn’t seem to recognize me, so I thought I was wrong. I didn’t want to ask and embarrass myself.”

 

Jaehyun looks at Hweseung closely. He supposes that he looks kind of familiar, but any person shaped blob looks the same if Jaehyun’s forgotten his glasses or contacts, which he’s done quite a bit this semester. 

 

“You went to his dorm?” Seunghyub asks incredulously. 

 

“I was on a mission!”

 

“Oh my god,” Hweseung says. “ _ I’m _ the nemesis?”

 

Jaehyun narrows his eyes at Hweseung. Just because he has cute cheeks and cute hair doesn’t mean that he’s not Jaehyun’s nemesis. 

 

“Yes,” he replies darkly. 

 

“I thought I was too cute to have a nemesis.” Hweseung  _ pouts  _ and Jaehyun’s knees buckle a little bit. 

 

“Ah!” Seunghyub whisper screams. “I can’t believe this!”

 

“You—” Jaehyun sputters. “You’re cute, yeah, but you’re also a delinquent!”

 

Hweseung somehow deepens his pout, and Jaehyun can feel himself crumbling. He’s only so strong, and this day has been exhausting. 

 

“At least I have my paper done,” Hweseung says, dropping the act and smiling angelically. “You know it’s due Monday, right?”

 

He’s a  _ brat _ too. Interesting. 

 

“Alright,” Seunghyub announces. “I’ve done my part. Jaehyun — crab for a week. Hweseungie — see you at practice.”

 

They both wave at Seunghyub as he leaves, and now that Jaehyun has the book he needs, he should head into the library and start writing. Hweseung shifts beside him, suddenly looking uncertain now that Seunghyub is gone. 

 

“Did you really finish already?” Jaehyun asks. 

 

Hweseung nods. “I could help you with yours?”

 

Jaehyun wants to accept, but he did this to himself and he needs to get it the fuck done on his own. “Can you proofread for me when I’m done? And I can proofread yours?”

 

Hweseung clears his throat sheepishly. “I already turned mine in, actually.” Jaehyun groans, but Hweseung is quick to continue. “But I can definitely help you proofread! We can swap numbers?”

 

Jaehyun gapes at him. “I was going to ask for  _ your _ number!”

 

Hweseung grins at him, delight clear on his face as if his blush wasn’t enough of an indication. Jaehyun hands his phone over with a flourish, eagerly accepting Hweseung’s in return. He puts his name in and adds the drum emoji.

 

“Do you play?” Hweseung asks when he sees it. He’d added a peace sign next to his own name and Jaehyun coos when he sees it. 

 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says. “I’m technically part of the performance club too, but I haven’t had time this semester.”

 

“Maybe next semester?” Hweseung suggests. “I go sometimes. I sing.” He shrugs like it’s no big deal.

 

“I know,” Jaehyun says. “I didn’t realize it was you, but I heard you st the open mic night. You have the voice of an angel.”

 

“Ah. Thank you,” Hweseung mutters. He looks at his feet and Jaehyun smiles at the top of his head, delighted. A few students step around them to get into the library and Jaehyun realizes they’re in the way, and that he desperately needs to get started on his paper. 

 

“Okay so, proofreading?” Jaehyun double checks. He starts to back away, even though he doesn’t want to. He could spend all night flirting with Hweseung out here. “And then dinner on me?”

 

“Okay,” Hweseung replies, looking up at Jaehyun with a smile. “I’d like that.”

 

“It’s a date,” Jaehyun says. His heart leaps a little at that, nerves finally making themselves known, but Hweseung’s smile grows even bigger and calms them right down. 

 

“It’s a date,” Hweseung confirms with a smile. Jaehyun does a little fist pump, not even trying to hide it from Hweseung, and finally turns to enter the library. 

 

Maybe procrastinating isn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
